The present invention relates to a clutch-manipulation assist device which is preferably applicable to a motorcycle or the like.
Conventionally, for reducing a load of a clutch manipulation in a motorcycle of a large displacement particularly, there has been proposed a clutch-manipulation assist device which includes an actuator for assisting a clutch manipulation and assists the clutch manipulation using the actuator (for example, see JP-A-07-285482).